


Wet Jeans

by fructoseintolerant



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fructoseintolerant/pseuds/fructoseintolerant
Summary: Yangyang is in the middle of a midlife crisis in the bathroom and mother nature decided that it is a right time to throw in Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Wet Jeans

Yangyang should've listened to his mother. But anyway, it already happened so, yeah.

A gasp. "Yangyang!"

Yangyang turns to face the person behind him. Lucas, with mouth agape. Yangyang doesn't realize what's wrong with Lucas until his eyes fell on the half empty glass of beer and Lucas' wet hand. That's when he realizes that there's something wrong with _him_ Especially his ass.

It feels cold, and also wet. Kind of similar to when he accidently peed himself in a cold room when he was still in kindergarten.

He strains his neck trying to check his pants. The beer from Lucas' cup seeped through the light denim. Yangyang put his palm on it and felt the cold and sticky substance. "Oh my God!" he shrieks. "Lucas!"

He quickly looked around the room full of people to see if anybody noticed yet. Thank God everybody is drunk as hell and too focused on dancing to construction noises Yangyang couldn't understand the appeal of.

On a second thought, maybe he shouldn’t judge anyone when he dances to anime openings.

"Shit. I'm sorry man," Lucas rubs the back of his head. "But you're the one who bumped yourself on me." 

Yangyang felt his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The beer would surely stain the light jeans he wears. And wet yellowish stains on the back of your pants? Fucking guess what others would think if they see it.

He wants to blame Lucas because _who the heck holds a beer that low_ but maybe this is his own fault. Besides, Lucas looks pretty guilty about it and Yangyang doesn't want to sour the mood more than this.

Just thirty seconds ago he joked around with Hendery. Doing voiceover over half the people in the party and making a gulping sound every time someone chugs their drinks.

It's childish and he knew it.

Their favorite victim is Ten because that guy's always bitching about practically everyone and it's funny how his mouth moves so fast. Ten is sitting on one of the couches far away from them, making their antics unnoticeable. And Ten's voice drowned by the crowd, making them freely do the voice over.

Yangyang loses it when Hendery starts using his high pitched voice and that hand gesture. Especially when Ten who is across the room chokes on his own spit and Hendery makes a gurgle noise.

His mother always tells him to stop his habit of hitting people and thrashes around while laughing. But man, do old habits die hard.

Yangyang already regrets all of his life choices within the next one minute.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Lucas says, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes dart to the floor and anywhere else. Yangyang sees his eyes widen for a second before he takes off his denim jacket and puts it on Yangyang's waist. "Here, so, um, you don't look like you just piss yourself."

Yangyang opens his mouth again but closes it again. Speechless. 

"Do I really look like that?" he whispered.

Lucas gives him a guilty smile and that answers it.

Well, you see, Lucas' a nice guy and all. He is thankful for the jacket, but hell, his ass is freezing and it's getting sticky between his cheeks. He doesn't want to imagine it but it is inevitable at this point. 

He sighs. "Where's Renjun?"

Lucas turns away from the conversation he has with Mark. He furrows his brow in confusion, "What?"

"Renjun!" Yangyang says, making sure his mouth is wide open to make it readable. "Where is Renjun?"

Lucas makes a sound of understandment and eyes wide in realization before pointing to the other side of the room. Automatically, Yangyang turned his head and immediately groaned.

There goes the only chance he got to go home.

Renjun- the designated driver for tonight, the _only_ person he trusts with the steering wheel beside Jesus- is sitting in someone's lap, making out _aggressively_. He could tell Renjun's really drunk because this kind of Renjun only comes out after a bottle of alcohol or so. He trusts his experiences on this.

"Must," Yangyang massages his forehead, "Renjun make out with someone, in this situation?"

Lucas laughs and even under the heavy bass Yangyang could still feel his eardrums breaking. "Relax, dude. He's enjoying the party. And you should too!" Lucas says, nudging his shoulder with a bottle of beer. 

The cold beer damps his shoulder and he wiped it away in annoyance.

Yangyang stared at Lucas until Lucas walked away to join their other friend in the pool. Maybe he should too. Maybe he should just make his other clothes wet too, to conceal the prominent yellowish brown on his-

Yangyang shakes his head. There's another way. There must be another way.

In his head, there's this little voice that whispers in his ear. _Maybe I should call Uber._

If he is in a movie, that would be the angel's voice, the rational part of him. Dressed in all white, perfect with the halo.

 _But you're broke! And you cannot just leave this early, the party just started!_ This is the devil. 

_Right. But the pants, uh, just wash it in the bathroom, maybe?_

Yangyang stills. Yeah, maybe he could do that.

But does he forget that sometimes his devil cosplays angels every Saturday? Also yes.

"Excuse me, 'scuse me," Yangyang murmurs through the crowd. He is pretty sure that no one could heard him with how loud the music is so he just says _fuck it_ and pushes through. Not caring if the drunk people realize or not. They'll forget it when they're sober.

When you're small and in the middle of the crowd, you tend to get lost. Mainly because you couldn't look past the people and also because the crowd alters your sense of direction. Or maybe it is just the alcohol earlier messing with his brain.

The thing is, he is a stranger to this place. Sure, he agreed on this party because Hendery invited him,but he doesn't even know the host. Much less this house. But does he know someone else he could ask the direction for the bathroom to? No, and he blames his lack of social interaction with someone other than Hendery and Lucas for that.

In the middle of the crowd, he sighs in relief when he sees a white door three metre in front of him. That must be the bathroom. Yangyang grins.

There weren't many people in front of the bathroom so he could approach it freely. He taps his ass, "You'll be free soon, son."

He walked towards the bathroom in big strides, happy to finally get to it. His mother taught him to be nice and polite so knock he does. "Hello? Is there someone inside?"

He hears nothing and his grin becomes wider if that’s even possible. Though he is sure he looks weird, grinning widely against the bathroom door. Like a pervert Hendery would say.

The wood piece feels light against his hold. He opens the door and goes in, locking the door.

He undo the ties of the jacket on his waist. There's a towel holder on the bathroom wall and he hangs it there. He kinda feels bad about Lucas' jacket.

Taking off skinny jeans in a bathroom is hard. He almost trips when trying to get his foot out of the jeans but he manages. Thankfully, his jeans are thick enough for the beer not to stain his brief as well. Though his ass still feels a little bit damp.

Holding the jeans on his hands, he ponders what to do with it. He opens the tap and puts some water and hand soap on the stain. He let the water soak the spot before washing it with his hands.

The stain is hard to remove. Something that only his mother’s secret detergent could remove. He looks around and see nothing but a soap and shampoo and certainly not a fucking detergent. He reminds himself to scold the host for not putting it later. Or not.

He opens the tap once more to rinse his jeans. 

"Shit, too much water!" he curses. Yangyang wants to cry here and now, this is too hard. His jeans are even more wet than they already are. What if it won't dry on time and he stucks in the bathroom until the party ends?

In the middle of his midlife crisis (he's only twenty, but who knows if he will pass the age of forty), the universe decides that it is the perfect time to fuck with him.

Yangyang clenches both his palm on the wet jeans, not caring if the jeans would be wrinkled later. Suddenly he hears a knock.

He whips his head to the door and waits. He doesn't know what he is waiting for. But he stills, bare legs shivering in cold.

A knock again, followed by a voice, "Hello? Is there someone inside?"

Yangyang freezes. Oh no.

What should he do? What should he do? What should he do?

Yangyang stares at the mess around him. Stained jeans and jacket on the walls. Bare legs. Iron Man brief. Iron Man brief?!

No one, he repeats, _no one_ should ever see his brief. Respect to you, Iron Man, but not today. Not ever. But the knock doesn't stop. If anything, it goes more erratic. God, this person must be on his very edge. Or his shit is.

His poor little brain thinks about something he used to know. A second hand experience he heard from his friend’s friend. What does someone usually do in the party that no one dares to disturb?

Yeah, that’s the answer. So he does what he should. He moans.

Yangyang throws his head back like a wolf and closes his eyes. Face scrunching in embarrassment. " _Ahhhhh…_ " he moans, full force and breathy. 

He hears the knock stops, hesitating. The door stops shaking by the force of the knock. He opens one eye to peek at the door.

"Yo, dude. What're you doing there…?" the man says, voice wavering.

Answering him isn't the suitable choice, so he does it again, "Ahh!"

"Ooohhh…" he moans again.

There’s a mirror on the wall behind. But he doesn’t even plan to see his mother’s disappointment right now. Too absorbed in his acting and to pull him shit together.

By this point, the cringe is eating him alive. Leaving only a shame. He just hopes the man gets the message and _just go_. Leaving him alone to do his business. And what's the best way to make someone feel so bothered that they leave? Yeah, he's smart for that.

His mind told him this idea one minute ago and now he is suffering hell of embarrassment.

He groaned. "Oh my God. It's so good," he says, tuning down his voice that it dropped an octave. He repeats it several times. Low voice and high pitched whine and moans. Fuck. He looks like a crazy person.

He keeps looking at the jeans he just hung in the towel hanger. The water stain is still visible, darkening around the light jeans. Oh my God. How does he have to keep this act up.

By now, he thinks that nobody lasts this long in sex.

Still, he moans until his throat feels sore.

"Ahhh...Ah!" he moans, punching the air in shame and cringe. 

"Dude, did you just…?" the man says.

Yangyang stops moaning for a while and leans his head to the door. He feels like he's eavesdropping something. But fuck it, he's curious why this man stays in front of the door for this long.

"Did you just, moans for two people? I mean, it's obvious, dude."

Yangyang retracts his ear from the door as if the door burns. It's not. But his ears are. Blood rushing to them in embarrassment. 

He opens his mouth, already planning for a response. But if he responds, the man would just think that it really is fake.

Yangyang grabs his hair, pulling it in frustration. Not caring if Jaemin would be mad at him for ruining his masterpiece. Fuck _everyone_ and this man in particular.

Yangyang straightens his posture and throws his head back. He takes a really deep breath and lets it all out.  
"Ah! Ah! Oooooh… Ahhhh!"

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

He kicks the door repeatedly and keeps moaning. Moan louder and erratic. His virgin self could only hope that sex is always like this. Brutal and aggressive enough to break something.

"Chill dude, okay then. I'll just use the bathroom upstairs."

After that, Yangyang doesn’t hear anything except the blaring shitty music. No sign of the man too. But _just to play save_ , he stayed for another five minutes. Waiting for his jeans to dry a little and mainly to let a gurgle sound that is muffled by his hands out of embarrassment.

He punches the door, and immediately bites his fist. “Fuck. It hurts.” Choosing another option to not hurt himself, he punches the air in an amateur way. Muttering ‘fuck’ and whine to no one in particular.

“Shit that was so embarrassing. Maybe I should stay in this bathroom until the party ends,” he said to himself. He sits on the toilet, still on his briefs, head in hands while contemplating all of his life choices.

Not the first time he had a mental breakdown. But the first time he had it in a public place and a bathroom foremost.

His jeans are still damp when he puts it on. He realize that no one recover from a mindblowing sex this long. So he decides that it is time for him to come out and just pretend that nothing happened. He also decides that it’s the perfect time for the doomsday. 

Fuck 2012 for not doing it’s job.

The party still goes on like nothing happens and Yangyang is glad. He goes to his friends again and continues chatting. Ignoring Lucas that is still checking out his ass. Yes, my ass is fine. And yes, my brain just deteriorates a little.

But what’s life if not to damage your brain at least a little? Certainly not Yangyang’s life.

“Hey, you’re back!” Lucas exclaimed as if Yangyang had gone to a war in just a span of twenty minutes.

“Yes. Did I miss something?”

“No! Not at all! We just talked to a new friend. Apparently he owns this house!”

“Wait, I thought you knew the one who held the party?”

“Nah,” Lucas said, chugging his drink. He wipes the dripping beer of his chin with the back of his palm. “But my friend did!”

Yangyang took another glass to calm himself. On a second thought. Maybe this is better. No one knows him in this party and if he embarrassed himself (which he did), no one would know that it’s him. Such a blessing!

“Donghyuck!” Lucas yelled. He raised his hand to alert ‘Donghyuck’ in the crowd. Though it is unnecessary because Lucas is a fucking lamppost and everyone could practically see him from hundreds meter away.

“Hey!”

Yangyang watches as Donghyuck skims through the crowd and goes all dudes with Lucas. Is that a frat boy thingy or does Yangyang just kinda don’t have any friends? Also, didn’t Lucas say that he just met Donghyuck?

“Yang! This is the person I talked about! Donghyuck!”

“Yangyang?”

“Uh, I’m Yangyang,” he said, reluctantly extending his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Lucas nudges his shoulder again, this time a little harder that Yangyang almost spills his drink again. He glares at him.

“Why are you so polite, Yangyang? That’s unlike you,” Lucas said, clearly can’t read the awkward situation. He grins and looks back and forth to Yangyang and Donghyuck. He sips his drink again.

“This is Yangyang. He got some business in the bathroom earlier.”

Yangyang’s eyes widen in fear. What the fuck. Why would Lucas introduce him like that? 

His hands shot up in the air, ready to do a pledge of innocence when Donghyuck opened his mouth again to laugh. His laugh rings on Yangyang’s ears right where it burns. But nothing could ever prepare him for what comes after that.

“Funny though. I just heard someone having sex in the bathroom.”

“Really man? That’s wild,” Lucas said, moving his body to the rhythm.

Donghyuck glances at Yangyang. “He sounds pretty though. Makes me want to hear the real thing.”

Yangyang gasps and Donghyuck winks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> just lost a braincell writing this. kudos and comment if you like it maybe?


End file.
